left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ErbL4DMoney
Hello, ErbL4DMoney. Thank you for your to the Zoey page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 07:05, November 11, 2009 Hey I'm sorry to say, but according to the Wikia terms of use no one under the age of 13 is allowed to be a member on a wiki and so I've blocked you for a year, assuming you'll be 13 by that time. You can still edit your talk page however. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 06:30, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Edit: Okay, I talked it over with a Wikia guy, and you can still edit, just not under this name. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 16:19, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Oh ok that is dissapointing to hear but thanks for letting me know I jave been blocked. Re: That didn't make the slightest bit of sense. I'm my own biggest fan of users? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 20:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) No i am No I am no i am ur biggest fan of users being ur own doesnt make any sense Exactly. :P "ur personally ur biggest fan of users!I wish to be good friends and hope u look at some adjustments i make time to time. " [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 21:48, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Lol Oh im srry i think i accidentally put that lol srry Re: I'm not You're not a Userbox or from Left 4 Dead. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:54, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Yea i know Yea i know that i was tryin to make some adjustments to my home page but i did not know what i was doing. Well... Read this, it might help. There are no tips I can give you, but there is some basic stuff you can do to become a better contributor to the wiki, like using proper grammar, adding only useful information, and so on... and please, log in before you make any edits, and sign your posts. DeathBlade182 21:22, January 24, 2010 (UTC)